Cautivo
by Suju Zu
Summary: Un mesero sexy,una chica con gustos peculiares el resultado encuentros excitantes.


**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi,su objetivo es sólo de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

**Quiero agradecerles a las chicas del Blog Fanfics y Fanart Ranma Latino por hacer mención de éste one shot lemon.**

**Siempre imaginé Akane como chica audaz aquí es un tanto atrevida para mi opinión,encontrarán elementos poco mencionados dentro de otras historias ,sin más les dejo leer,espero lo disfruten. **

* * *

* Cautivo *

Después de seis meses de conocernos,estoy frente a él arrodillado y con las manos atadas hacia atrás,en un nudo de mariposa con su mirada que está a la expectativa de cada uno de mis movimientos y yo con la emoción que controla todo mi ser al imaginar lo que ocurrirá.

-Tenemos diferentes perspectivas para amar Akane,creo…será mejor alejarnos.

Esas eran las últimas palabras que escucharía de Ryoga dando la media vuelta camino hasta la puerta y ése fue el fin de nuestra relación,nunca compartió conmigo la forma poco inusual que tengo en la intimidad,siempre fue un chico tímido le costaba trabajo darme un beso en público.

* * *

Eran las 2:15pm cuando entré al restaurante que con regularidad visito a la hora de la comida,me acomode en una de las tantas mesas que hay,gire para ver quién de los meseros podía ése día atender mi orden, llevaba puesto un traje sastre ya que el trabajo lo requiere,soy asistente en la Corporación Mitsui Co del señor Tatewaki Kuno,usaba una falda que llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla hacía calor así que decidí desabotonarme la blusa que dejaba ver aun más mi cuello y parte del comienzo de mis senos,de una de las mesas observe a un mesero de espaldas anotando una orden,miré detenidamente aquella figura masculina de cabello negro con una pequeña trenza,no era como los otros meseros que ya había visto antes en aquel lugar,éste tenía un encanto arrebatador he hipnotizante,esperé,en cuanto terminó le hice una seña,se acerco,por un momento nos miramos en ése instante me atraparon sus ojos azules cual zafiro,me pregunto sobre mi orden le indique lo que quería,desde mi posición lo podía observar y de vez en cuando me lanzaba una mirada la cual no podía ni quería escapar,me dejaba mirar,pasaron los minutos al terminar el menú pedí un mousse de mascarpone y frutos rojos sin darme cuenta paseaba mi lengua por la orilla de la cuchara pose mi labio inferior en la punta de aquel cubierto,por el rabillo del ojo pude ver aquel mesero y pensé que sería interesante cruzar las piernas y la falda como era de esperarse subió unos centímetros más,di un rápido vistazo hacia él pasaba con dificultad la saliva se notaba algo inquieto,termine mi postre salí de ahí regrese al trabajo pero sin dejar de pensar en ese chico tan atrayente.

* * *

Pasaron tres días desde que nos vimos,fui de nueva cuenta aquel restaurante busque en donde podía sentarme,se acerco para ofrecerme una mesa,amablemente me acomodo la silla,me dio la carta tomo la orden cuando se fue me ofreció una sonrisa que lo hacía parecer más atractivo y seductor,su área de trabajo era la preparación en frío,para mi suerte la mesa estaba ahí en donde podía ver casi todos los movimientos no era solamente un mesero,tenía conocimientos en la preparación de cocteles miraba con atención como preparaba un Gimlet lo agitó un par de veces y sin más,el líquido salió de la coctelera para terminar en su camisa nadie se percato del incidente excepto yo,lo que paso después me hizo que por algunas noches soñara con él y despertara con el corazón agitado y una sensación de placer que humedecía ése lugar en donde lo provocaba.

No imaginé lo que estaba por presenciar comenzó por quitarse el chaleco se desabotono la camisa uno por uno cuando terminó con el último botón dejo ver su marcado cuerpo ante mí y una porción de la bebida la tenía en el pecho aún escurriendo,al notarlo deslizo su mano suavemente desde su bajo vientre recorriendo el abdomen hasta llegar a sus pectorales,la forma de hacerlo era candente terminó dos de sus dedos en su boca los paseó por sus labios su lengua rozó las puntas de aquellos dedos insinuantes,cuando terminó con su sensual exhibición se puso con prontitud su uniforme.

* * *

Una tarde fui al restaurante no había tantos clientes como de costumbre,se acerco a mi mesa,dejó un trozo de papel con el siguiente mensaje, "Te espero cercas del área de la cocina" mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho con tal fuerza que pareciera fuese hacer un gran hoyo para salir,no cuestione su petición,tal vez por el hecho innegable de que me gustaba era dueño de mis pensamientos y se hacía presente en cada uno de mis deseos,sin más me dirigí en donde me índico,ahí estaba cruzado de brazos esbozando una sonrisa como si se tratase de un niño que está a punto de cometer una travesura sin ser descubierto,me tomó de la mano me condujo hasta el lugar del cual todos los empleados guardan sus artículos,se aseguró de que no fuéramos vistos abrió la puerta y de un tirón me metió en aquel lugar,cerró y sin decir una palabra con sus dos manos tomó mi rostro y comenzó a besarme ávidamente,puse ambas manos en su pecho sin soltarme dirigió mis pasos al lugar perfecto para desatar lo que nuestros cuerpos aclamaban el uno por el otro, mi espalda tocaba parte de los lokers sentía el frío del material pero no prestaba importancia sólo quería sentir sus labios,acariciaba su espalda mientras que con la otra mano,la colocaba en su nuca,en tanto luchaban nuestras bocas mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo por encima de la ropa,atrapó mi labio inferior sus manos seguían con su labor llegando por debajo de mi falda y subiendo poco a poco de mi boca paso a mi cuello con sus labios recorriendo cada centímetro de el, sin remedio me rendí cerrando los ojos, acariciaba mi piel,sus manos se quedaron entretenidas por un momento con mis caderas haciendo camino para llegar a mis glúteos los cuales apretó,se imaginó la consecuencia que tendría su acción y de inmediato contuvo mi gemido atrapando de nueva cuenta mis labios lo que estaba haciendo comenzaba a tener un gran efecto empezaba a humedecer,pedía más de él,la prenda se enredaba entre sus dedos para despojarme lentamente de ella,cayó y con ella comenzaba a perderme en un mar de sensaciones febriles,lo abrazaba del cuello,mi falda la subió exponiendo mi intimidad me miro fijamente dándome una sonrisa traviesa,bajo su rostro se abrió espacio,la punta de su lengua atendía aquel punto rosado,su gran habilidad y movimientos era mi perdición mientras sostenía su cabeza con mis manos él se concentraba en saborear mi centro femenino,el placer era infinito salían de mi boca gemidos tan sonoros que me mordía los labios para que no fueran escuchados más allá de la puerta, lapretaba su cabeza y la reacción de mi cuerpo era la esperada subía y baja rápidamente mi abdomen,al percatarse de ello se levanto,fue ágil al quitarme la blusa yo abría su camisa acariciando su torso varonil,me despojó de lo que cubría mis dos montes dejando al descubierto mis ya erectos botones rosados, ambas manos los tomaron cual si fuera lo último que sentiría,me beso vorazmente sus dedos jugaban y apretaban deliciosamente los rosados botones,mis gemidos aumentaban mis manos se ponían inquietas quería explorar su cuerpo,le desabotone el pantalón introduje mi mano derecha lo único que me separa era la tela que cubría lo que ansiaba tener en mi interior,lo acaricie por encima,dejo escapar un gemido en mi boca sonríe maliciosamente y él me gruño,pedía más así que utilice mis manos acariciando y bajando al mismo tiempo esa prenda que nos separaba,mi mano se deslizo entre su pierna hasta llegar a su virilidad frotando de arriba abajo llegando a la punta,su rostro era toda una evidencia de que lo estaba disfrutando,cuando creyó que no podíamos esperar más me levanto dejando a un lado cada una de mis piernas de su trabajada cintura,nos fundimos en uno sólo,ambos soltamos un gemido gutural,su habilidad no sólo la poseía sus manos también en sus movimientos de cadera empezó lento fue aumentando el ritmo me aferré a su cuello cuando llegue al nirvana, mi amante hambriento de deseo seguía buscando en mi cuerpo alcanzar la culminación de nuestra unión,al terminar descansó en mi cuello sellándolo con un beso,ese fue nuestro primer encuentro para después continuar con lo que sería otro apasionado.

* * *

Bajo lentamente el cierre del vestido cae de golpe,él abre los ojos en forma de sorpresa, para esta ocasión elegí lencería de color negro adornado de encaje y un liguero,mis pasos son seguros para llegar a él,lo levanto con una mano agarrándolo de la hebilla de su pantalón, le doy un pequeño beso,me quiere atrapar con sus labios lo cual no lo permito doy un paso para retroceder con mi dedo índice tapo sus labios,mis manos tocan su pecho por encima de la camisa se vuelve un obstáculo me deshago de ella abriéndola con furia,una de mis manos pasea desde su torso desnudo para bajar y apretar su hombría su gemido es de dolor y placer a la vez,me quedo parada detrás de él,quiere tocar mi abdomen con sus dedos, lo reprendo por ello jalando su pequeña trenza color azabache,rodeándolo con mis brazos buscando quitarle todo,me bajo para quedar cercas de sus duros glúteos le muerdo un poco, mi acción hace creciente su masculinidad y lo introduzco en mi boca dándole caricias en forma de "ese" hasta tener ritmo puedo escuchar como lo disfruta y pide más,lo saco sin previo aviso,lo empujo tirándolo a la cama me pongo a horcadas sobre él me balanceo provocándolo aún más me desprendo de lo último que me cubre para acercarme a él besándolo vivazmente,lo desato de las cuerdas y con un inesperado y rápido movimiento me gira sobre la cama con una sola mano sostiene las mías poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza y con la otra masajea mi seno,siento su rostro junto al mío me besa el hombro,se escapa de mi boca un gemido y otro más cuando baja su mano derecha y la introduce en aquella prenda de encaje acaricia mi ya humedecido centro, recorre de arriba hacia abajo un dedo explora mi centro y lo introduce,sus labios rozan parte de mi cuello,mi rostro lo hundo en la cama para poder liberar mis gemidos sus manos se adueñan de mi cadera levantándola ya nada me cubre,comienza a moverse rápido y con fuerza, respiro agitadamente,cambia de posición pide que me siente frente a él flexiona sus piernas ese cambio me permite tener el control,sus manos y las mías son libres para acariciarnos mi boca lucha con la suya sin darnos tregua, trata de seguirme en mis movimientos pélvicos él termina antes que yo,lo puedo sentir en mi interior y su gemido lo confirma,por un momento sólo nos fundimos en besos,cuando se recupero de la sensación placentera que tuvo segundos antes me recuesta para continuar con su cometido,lo vuelvo a sentir palpitante en mi interior su boca se mostraba hambriento de mi monte rosado le daba pequeños mordiscos haciendo arquear mi cuerpo,aumentó sus embestidas alcance el punto ansiado que reclamaba mi zona humeda,quedamos exhaustos mirando al techo me giro para acomodarme en su pecho.

—Tu orgullo es tan grande que jamás me privarías de un orgasmo,¿cierto Ranma?

—¿Y tú crees que es sólo por eso? ¿Recuerdas que preparaba el Gimlet y se derramó por accidente aquella tarde que fuiste al restaurante?

—Sí.

—No fue accidental,fue a propósito.

—¿Por qué? —inquiri,me enderezo para quedar cara a cara con él.

—Cuando te vi me intereso conocerte,quería ser el único para ti,por ello te complazco en tus juegos de ataduras te amo Akane,siempre seré cautivo de tu corazón.

—También te amo Ranma,nadie como tú en el acto de hacer el amor eres un caballo salvaje,mí caballo salvaje—nos besamos dulcemente haciendo eterno el momento.

Fin.

* * *

**Notas del autor. **Para la parte del incidente con el coctel la relacione con los efectos que tendría nuestra querida Akane cuando se derramó la bebida en el cuerpo de Ranma, igual a la potencia que tiene la bebida como lo explico en la parte de abajo(aclaraciones).

**Aclaraciones.**

**Gimlet:**La palabra significa en inglés barrena usada para referirse al coctel se supone comenzó a usarse en 1928, este trago parece llamarse así en honor a Sir Thomas D. Gimlette, de la Marina Británica, quien supuestamente lo introdujo,normalmente se refiere a la barrena de mano una pequeña herramienta,para explicar el nombre de este coctel se trata de un combinado cuyos efectos son penetrantes y de sabor muy interesante.

**Nudo de mariposa:**Es utilizado para inmovilizar a la pareja y es conocido dentro del mundo del bondage, puede realizarse tanto en las muñecas como en los tobillo no es necesario atar el extremo libre a ningún objeto.

**Bondage:**Palabra de origen francés y es una práctica sexual en la que se utiliza ataduras,el placer del bondage se encuentra en la dominación de una persona y en la entrega de la otra,la practica consiste en atar a la otra persona total o parcialmente por medio de cuerdas,esposas,lazos,corbatas,cintas o cualquier otra cosa que pueda mantener inmovilizada físicamente a la otra persona.

**Mascarpone:**Es un queso italiano cremoso,consistente de color blanco-amarillento muy claro con sabor dulce y altamente calórico.

**Espero sus reviews así como consejos,críticas y claro si se me paso algún error ortográfico **


End file.
